He Had The Whole World In His Hands
by rose.waldron.9
Summary: John Cena seems to have it all but he is hiding some heartbreak in his past. Will the crazed Bray Wyatt uncover it? Dark themes, possible slash John/Nikki John/Randy possible John/Bray scenes in future
1. Chapter 1

(Here is another new story. It was just an idea that came into my head I wanted to try. Let me know what you all think and if you would like to read more. Warning: Possible dark themes as always.)

John Cena was relaxing in his large home in Florida with his girlfriend Nikki Bella. It was a rare day off and he intended to fully enjoy it. He was reclining in one of his chairs watching TV with a glass of wine, barefoot in a pair of tan cargo shorts and a white wife beater. Life was good with a beautiful girlfriend, successful job and all the money he could use in two lifetimes. His current feud with the young Bray Wyatt was only making the WWE ratings higher.

"Hey, Sexy." Nikki entered the room, wearing a white robe with her long, dark hair down. She always took John's breath away. She was almost too attractive if there really was such a thing. She sauntered over to the sitting John, bending over to straddle him and block his view of the TV not that he minded. "Guess what I'm wearing under this robe?" She asked, trying in vain to be coy. Nikki Bella was anything but shy.

John breathed in her scent. She had just taken a bath and she smelled of lavender, probably from her favorite bath salts she loved to use. "I'm guessing you want to show me?" He grinned, dimples popping as he reached up to push her loose robe down off her slender shoulders. He licked his lips at the sight of Nikki wearing a sexy red and black satin matching bra and panties set. Small red bows accentuated her big breasts. "Nice, Baby. You know what Daddy likes."

Nikki laughed as her robe dropped to the living room floor. She loved her man's sense of humor and childish fun. "Yeah, I know what you like." She turned to give John a clear view of her ass, bending to give him a makeshift lap dance. "Going to take me upstairs, John? I know how much you hate to dirty your downstairs."

John growled, reaching up to grab Nikki around her waist. "For you, Baby, I might make an exception." His cock was already aching in the confines of his shorts.

A few minutes later John had managed to remove his girlfriend's bra and his own shorts. He had his face buried between her ample mounds while his large hands groped her satin clad ass."Fuck, Nikki. I love your tits." He moaned as he moved his head to suck a hardening nipple.

It was at that moment John's cell phone chose to go off on the table beside his chair. He growled and ignored it but whoever it was called again a minute later. "Damn it!" John cursed as he loosened his grip on Nikki's ass.

"Just answer the phone, John. You know it's going to drive you crazy." Nikki sighed. She was used to her boyfriend's hectic work load. "We have all day together."

John reached over to grab the phone and stood up, trying to keep his tone neutral. "Hello?"

"Awe, John. You finally answer. I hope I didn't catch you with your pants down."

John heard the unmistakable chuckle of his coworker Bray Wyatt on the other end. He felt both annoyed and curious at what was going on. "Bray? How did you get my number?"

Once again that crazed laugh was heard. It was damn creepy. "Don't you worry about that, John. What you need to be really worrying about is what else I know. I know many, many things, John. Some of them I don't think you will want brought to light. They might..." That laugh. "_Expose _you."

John was at a total loss. He had been told that Bray was a cool guy in the locker room. That the man was brilliant and even wrote his own promos. The man on the phone with him was acting like they were still in ring character. "Is this a prank?" John laughed. "Because if it is I'm the king of pranks but now is not the time, Bray. I'm trying to enjoy my day off." He figured one of his buddies must have given Bray his number for a payback joke. Maybe Mike or even Randy.

"If only it were, John. If only it were." Bray's voice took on a soft, dangerous tone. Almost seductive. "You have every comfort any man could ever want but you have no idea who you are. You keep things hidden from view. In the closet away from the prying eyes of children."

By this time Nikki had left the room, knowing John would be awhile as he always was with coworkers. John was getting freaked out as he pulled up his discarded shorts and sat in the chair. "What are you talking about, Bray? I have nothing to hide. My life is an open book." He took a sip of wine. "It's on a reality show for god's sake."

"Is it, John?" Bray spoke to John as if he were a small ignorant child. "What about deep inside your closet? Deep inside where the light doesn't reach? So deep even the monsters are afraid to look there?" He laughed quietly. "I've been looking inside the Viper's mind. What do you think, John? Do you think some of the voices he hears might be my own?"

John felt his stomach drop at the mention of Randy Orton's ring name. "Are you talking about Randy? What do you mean looking inside his mind? Okay, now you have my attention."

"Oh, hallelujah I finally have the great Superman's attention." Bray almost cackled into the phone. "But I know his kryptonite! You think you have it all...the ruler of the universe! You have a perfect home, beautiful girlfriend but it's all ashes in your mouth isn't it? You can have it all! Nothing is denied to your lustful eyes...except for what you really want. Truly desire. Your soul desires the darker things...things hidden in the shadows. I know what you want!" His voice sing songed. "It's something you've wanted for years. Something you had once but let it go because you couldn't bare the thought of tainting your precious image!" Bray's voice grew stern as if chastising a naughty boy. "You could have had it all but you threw it away! You held it in your hand. It shone like a diamond in your eyes. But you took the most precious gift ever gave you and cast it aside like dirt."

"And what would that be?" John swallowed hard. For some reason he felt sick inside. Bray Wyatt was getting to him in a way that few people could.

"It's not a that it's a who!" Bray exploded, making John jump. "You trampled on the Viper's heart and destroyed him. Oh, he laughs and he drinks and he fucks the women but it's all vanity to him. I know about it all, John." The crazed man's hot breath could be heard as his chest heaved. "And I'm going to make it right again. I'm going to force you to see the truth inside you before it's too late. I'm working on him for you. I'm working on your Viper."

John jumped up from his chair. "You leave Randy the fuck alone! I'll have your job!" He hissed in fuming outrage.

"I know about St. Louis, John. Don't try to run from me." The called ended as John starred at his phone in utter disbelief. How could Bray have known? He was not even in the company then and Randy was not the type to talk. He closed his eyes as his heart ached at the memory. The sweat, their groaning, the smells of sex as their bodies were joined and then the pain later when Randy had tried to give him the ring. The look of betrayal in his lover's stormy eyes as John could see the walls going up after five years trying to break them down. "I'll never marry, Ran." John had said. "It's nothing against you. We have to think of our careers. Can't we just stay the way we are? Why ruin what we have?" "Fine, John. You don't know how much it cost me to ask you." Randy had snapped the black box closed before John could study the ring. It had been a simple band of platinum inscribed with their combined initials on the inside. "You know about my fucked up past. I wanted to make you my future." Nothing had ever seemed the same after that night.

"You okay, Baby?" Nikki walked back into the room holding a glass of wine. "You seem distracted."

John realized he was standing silently with his eyes shut and fists clenched. He tried to relax. "Yeah. Bray Wyatt just called me and said some strange shit. I don't even know how he got my number."

"Oh." Nikki walked over and leaned her head on John's shoulder. "What did he say."

"Just some shit about Randy and now I'm worried about him. Bray was talking like a fucking psychopath." John patted Nikki's head.

"It's probably fine, John. You know some guys get carried away. It's only a storyline with you and him. Relax." She guided John back to his chair to sit. "From what I've seen of your buddy Randy he can more than take care of himself." She reached down to rub John's clothed cock. It twitched at her touch. "I think little Johnny wants to come out and play."

John was about to respond when his phone went off. A text this time. "Fuck!" Nikki exploded in a rare show of temper. "What do I have to do around here to get some time with my man?"

John would have ignored his phone but he was spooked now from his call with Bray. It was from Randy. His heart raced as he read the simple message. #I need help.#

(So let me know what you are thinking.)


	2. Chapter 2

(Thank you for your reviews and feedback. I am having so much fun writing this. Bray Wyatt is an interesting character.)

John starred at his phone, adrenaline causing his heart to feel it was pounding out of his chest. Years of suppressed feelings for Randy bubbled to the surface as his mind ran wild. Love, jealously, passion, lust, shame were all jumbled together as the unwanted emotions flooded him. Emotions he had thought were buried long ago.

"John, what's wrong?" Nikki's annoyance turned to worry as she studied her shaken boyfriend. "What happened?"

John blinked as he looked at her. He had forgotten she was even there. "Uh, just some trouble with Randy, Babe. Could I get a little privacy please?"

The diva nodded. She had no reason to doubt him. Nikki knew nothing of his past with the Viper or men in general. John had always been very discreet. Painfully so. "Sure, John. I'll go upstairs and relax. Come on up when you can." She gathered her robe and left after giving her boyfriend a quick kiss on the cheek.

John's hands shook as he tried to look up Randy's name under his contacts. In his mind he could see exactly what had happened to his friend and ex lover.

_Randy was laying in the bed of a rusty blue pickup truck under a heavy tarp. His hands were bound in front of him with jute rope, a coarse rope made of vegetable fibers that cut into his wrists as he struggled and caused painful rope burns. His feet were bound as well and he was gagged with Luke Wyatt's red bandana tied between his lips. A flour sack covered the panicked man's head like a hood. He was being driven to an old shack in the middle of nowhere with no chance for escape. The familiar sound of dueling banjos could be heard playing like the soundtrack to a bad movie. Bray's laughter could be heard drifting through the night air. "Big Viper. Big bad Viper...in the end nothing but a little lost lamb himself. Don't worry. I will take care of you."_

"Hello? John?" Randy's baritone on the other end of the phone stirred John from his nightmares. By this time John was so panicked he was beside himself.

"Ran, are you okay?" He screamed louder than he meant to.

"Damn, Cena. Take out my eardrum why don't you." Randy joked dryly. "Of course I'm okay."

"But I thought...wait, you're not tied up in the back of Bray's pickup truck?" John's heart began to calm as he talked.

"Bray's pickup truck?" Randy gave a rare hearty laugh as he was resting on his bus. "John, what the hell have you been watching? Deliverance? I doubt Bray even owns a truck. He uses a rental same as the other new guys."

John felt a little foolish for overreacting as he sat down in his chair. "Well, I did hear banjos." He admitted sheepishly.

"Banjos? Fucking banjos?" Randy was laughing so hard his side hurt. "You and your imagination, Johnny." His laughter suddenly faded as he grew thoughtful. "But now that we're talking about Bray Wyatt...I may have given him your cell phone number."

"Why did you do that, Ran? That guy is a nut job even out of the ring. He called here saying all kinds of shit and ruined my day off." John paused a moment. "Wait, you said you needed help?"

"Sorry, John. Bray invited me out for drinks one night after a show. He seemed like a cool guy. He kept asking for your number and after a few drinks it just slipped out." Randy's tone sounded guilty. "I don't even remember how I got back to my hotel room that night." There was an awkward pause. "That's why I need help, Man. Only you can help me when I get this way. I've been reverting back, Johnny. I don't know why it happened...Everything's was going great for me. I just started having nightmares then this urge to drink all the time and...self destructive feelings. Depression maybe I don't know. I'm afraid to be alone for long." His normally cocky voice shook. "I'm afraid I'll shoot my brains out."

"Ran, I don't know what to say." John swallowed hard, trying to will away the pain in the pit of his stomach. "Did you tell Bray about St. Louis?"

"Yes." The younger man's answer came out in a choked whisper. "You know I don't talk about the past to our coworkers, John. I'm not like that. As I said, something's wrong with me. I had dreams about...killing Nikki so we...so we could be together. I swear, Johnny, that's not me! I just want you to be happy. I like Nikki." John was shocked to hear the soft sound of Randy crying. "God, I belong in a mental hospital. I feel like I'm possessed."

"Randy, I want you to stay the hell away from Bray Wyatt. I can't prove it but he is one messed up guy. He told me on the phone that the voices you are hearing in your head are from him. He is a master manipulator or some shit. Leave him alone and no drinking for awhile. Alcohol and depression don't mix. And maybe see a therapist." John tried to stay calm even though he was freaking out inside.

"And tell them what, John? That I'm having thoughts of ending it all? Thoughts of killing my best friend's girl...even fucking him against the wall after until he passes out if he wants it or not?"

John did not know if he felt more aroused or scared of Randy's ramblings. This was the first time the Viper had admitted sexual urges for him since their unofficial break up. "Wait, you think about raping me?"

"Yes! No! I don't know!" Randy bent forward to run a hand over his cropped head. "I told you I'm fucking losing my mind! This is worse than when I was on the pills! I just have all these...feelings. I thought I had my temper under control."

"Just relax, Randy. I'll meet up with you as soon as I can. I'm at my place right now and Nikki is waiting on me. Hang in there, Buddy." John felt terrible but did not know what else to do or say at the moment.

"Yeah,okay. Catch you later, Cena." Randy hung up the phone feeling sick. He could not believe he had confessed all to John. It was like his mouth had lost any filter it once had. A vision flashed through his mind so strong it took his breath away. It was the same one that seemed to haunt him at every turn. Except this time he was wide awake.

_Randy stood in the master bedroom of John's home. He held a hand gun, his chest heaving as he panted. Nikki lay silent on the bed, her eyes wide open, starring at the ceiling with blood running from the fatal wound to her head. _

"_Randy! What the hell have you done!" John ran into the room, his blue eyes wide with disbelief. "Nikki!"_

_Randy grabbed John as he moved to check on his girlfriend's lifeless body. "She's gone, John. You have no one but me now." With a strength he did not know he possessed, Randy shoved the grieving older man against the wall. He held the gun to John's head as he quickly stripped them both. "Watch her while I fuck you." The maniacal laugh the Viper was known for in the ring filled the room as he pushed inside his friend with one thrust. "One last fuck for the road, Johnny. One last fuck and I'll send us both to hell." _

"No! Nooooo!" Randy shook his head as he ran to his small bathroom to be sick. He was going insane and there was nothing he could do about it. Only one man could save him now before he hurt himself or others. He knew what he had to do.

John enjoyed a nice evening with Nikki and tried to forget all the earlier drama. They were watching a movie together after a hot round of sex when his phone went off again. Looking, John sighed to see it was from Bray Wyatt. That man was really starting to get to him. John almost dropped his phone when he read the message. #He still has the ring. Ask him. It never leaves his side.# Randy still had the ring? What else had he confessed to Bray? John had a feeling he was in for a long ride and he and Randy would be going wherever Bray chose to drive them. Quite possibly to hell.


End file.
